Ralph, Philip, Roland, and Jane go to the movies/SallyJones1998 gets sent to the Pride Lands
This is a grounded video by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot Rockin' Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane are so excited to see Inside Out at the movies. However, SallyJones1998 gets angry and attacks Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane. SallyJones1998 got grounded by her parents and they told her that she would be forced to watch shows and films not made for kids, play video games and cd roms not made for kids, listen to music not made for kids. Then, her parents take SallyJones1998 to the airport to send her to the Pride Lands. Back at the movies, Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane watch Inside Out since SallyJones1998 got sent to the Pride Lands. Cast *Eric as Rockin' Ralph. *David as Roland. *Brian as Philip, Airport Manager and SallyJone's1998's Dad *Kayla as Jane *Julie as SallyJones1998. *Kimberly as Rei Kobayashi. *Susan as SallyJones1998's mom. *Salli as the Security Guard. *Misaki as the PA. Transcript Ralph: Hey, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Let's go to the movies to see Inside Out. Roland: That's a great idea, Ralph. Philip: I agree with you, Roland and Ralph. Jane: Me too. Roland, Philip, and Jane go into the ticket center Ticket Manager: Hello there, and welcome to the movies. What movie would you like to see? Ralph: Roland, Philip, Jane, and I like to see Inside Out. Ticket Manager: Okay, and what would you like to eat and drink? Ralph: We like to have four boxes of popcorn, a Pepsi, a Sprite, a Root Beer, and a Dr Pepper. Ticket Manager: Okay. Here you go. Ralph: Thank you. Roland, Philip, and Jane walk off to the theater to Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane sitting in the seats Ralph: Are you excited to see Inside Out? Roland: Yes, Ralph. Philip: Yes, Ralph. Jane: Yes, Ralph. arrives SallyJones1998: Hey Ralph. I need to go potty. Ralph: No! SallyJones1998: Ralph, I really have to go potty. Ralph: I said no! SallyJones1998You know what? I will attack you! attacks Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane SallyJones1998: That's what you get for not letting me go potty. parents arrive SallyJones1998: Oh no! It's my Daddy and my Mommy! SallyJones1998's mom: SallyJones1998, how dare you attack Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane! That's it! We are going to take you to the airport and you will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania. SallyJones1998's dad: You will also be forced to watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows and movies in Japanese only as well as playing Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece, Tekken and Virtua Fighter video games in Japanese only and watching Pokémon in Japanese only. SallyJones1998's mom: Come with us, SallyJones1998. SallyJones1998: (in Larry's voice) Noooooooooooooooo!! to the airport Airport Manager: Welcome to the airport. How can I help you? SallyJones1998's dad: We would like a ticket for SallyJones1998 to the Pride Lands. Airport Manager: Okay. SallyJones1998 will have fun in the Pride Lands. walks off to the plane to: The inside of the plane SallyJones1998: I am so scared. hours and 50 minutes later to SallyJones1998 in the Pride Lands SallyJones1998: Why did i get sent to the Pride Lands? Woman on PA: Puraidorando e yōkoso. Kono zōn wa jōkyaku no tame no zōndeshita. Chūsha kyoka wa arimasendeshita. Security Guard arrives Kion: Come with me, SallyJones1998. You are going to jail. minutes later to SallyJones1998 in the prison SallyJones1998: Oh no! I got sent to a Japanese prison! The Security Guard did that to me. back to Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane sitting in the seats Ralph: I hate SallyJones1998 so much. Roland: Me too. She was a bad girl. Philip: I wish she can go to jail. Jane: I agree with you, Philip. Feature Presentation Flashbang bumper plays Ralph: Look everyone. Inside Out was starting. Out plays Ralph: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat and drink while we watch Inside Out. Roland: Okay. Ralph. Philip: Okay, Ralph. Jane: Okay, Ralph. Roland. Philip, and Jane watch Inside while they enjoy their popcorn and soda the movie Ralph: That was a great film. Roland: Let's go home. Philip: Yeah. We are so tired. Jane: Watching Inside Out makes us sleepy. Ralph: Come on, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Let's go home and go to bed. Roland, Philip, and Jane walk off to go home end Category:Grounded Stories by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL Category:SallyJones1998's grounded days